Les fondateurs de Poudlard
by Zofia Black
Summary: Quelle etait la vie des fondateurs de Poudlard? Comment étaient ils? Comment vivaient ils?Que de questions et pas une seule réponse!Voici, mesdames et messieurs leur histoire.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : **L'univers d'Harry Potter est à JK Rowling, ainsi que ses personnages (sauf ceux que j'ai inventé, bien sûr…)

**Rating :** tout public, et ça ne devrait pas changer !

**Prologue**

Il y a 1000 ans, 4 grands mages et sorciers décidèrent de fonder une école de sorcellerie : Godric Griffondor, Helga Poufsouffle, Rowena Serdaigle et Salazar Serpentard.

Au début, tout allait bien: ils recrutaient des personnes dotées de pouvoirs magiques et s'occupaient de leur éducation. Puis, une dispute éclata entre les fondateurs de Poudlard car Serpentard voulait seulement accueillir des sorciers au "sang pur". Devant le refus de Griffondor, Serpentard se retira.

Une légende raconte que ce dernier créa une chambre secrète et scellée. Les plus grands mages ont fouillé le château et n'ont rien trouvé. Seul son héritier pourrait l'ouvrir et se faire obéir par le monstre qui, selon la légende, s'y cache.

Mais que sait-on au juste de ces quatre sorciers exceptionnels ? Ne cherchez pas…on ne connaît que ce que les légendes veulent bien nous en dire, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose !

Afin de rassasier votre soif de connaissance, et lever ainsi le voile sur le mystère qui entoure les fondateurs, je vais vous relater leurs histoires.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Et voila, je sais il n'y a pas grand-chose mais j'update deux chapitres en même temps donc ça revient au même non ?

**Ecrit le :** jeudi, 11 mai 2006 à 16 h 06

**Posté le :** jeudi, 11 mai 2006 à 16 h 13


	2. Godric Griffondor

**Disclaimer :** Ca va pas changer, c'est J.K.Rowling que revient l'honneur de ces personnages

**Rating :** tout public

**Chapitre 1 : Godric Griffondor**

Bretagne, an de grâce 1029

Godriiiiiiiiiiiic !

Oui maman.

Viens m'aider, il y a un loup qui s'en prend aux montons !

J'arrive.

Godric Griffondor fut enthousiaste à l'idée de sortir un peu de son quotidien, et c'est de bon cœur qu'il alla chasser cette bête, n'ayant que pour seule arme une fronde et quelques cailloux.

Il traversa le pâturage en un temps record et aperçu bien vite le loup qui terrassait les pauvres moutons de la famille Griffondor. Et c'est avec une souplesse inégalée qu'il enjamba les Caprinés pour arriver à la hauteur du prédateur qui n'osa opposer aucune résistance et s'en alla sans demander son reste.

Godric était un jeune garçon de onze ans, grand pour son âge et déjà très fort. Il avait hérité des cheveux blonds de sa mère mais ses yeux étaient bien ceux de son père, le maréchal ferrant de la ville, Mr. Adeodat Griffondor.

Doté d'un caractère très fort, Godric n'avait peur de rien et ne craignait personne, un vrai dur ! Il avait déjà de nombreuses prouesses et était considéré comme le garçon le plus aimé du village.

Mais la vie au village n'était pas de tout repos : il fallait bêcher les champs, nourrir les animaux de la ferme, ramasser les récoltes, etc. Et comble de malheur, le fermier pour qui travaillait Godric était un homme de la pire espèce qu'il me soit donné de connaître.

C'est ainsi qu'un après midi où notre jeune Griffondor récoltait les pommes de terre pour cet ingrat de fermier, celui-ci se mit en colère, insultant et maltraitant notre ami. Godric, dans la fureur qu'il ne pu contenir, fit voler toutes les patates du champ et notre bon agriculteur se trouva en proie à d'horribles maux de ventre, régurgitant des masses informe et visqueuses.

Et oui, vous venez d'assister en directe aux premiers signes de magie émis par notre fondateur de la fameuse maison « Griffondor » de la fameuse école de sorcellerie « Poudlard »

Mais c'est également le début des ennuies pour notre jeune sorcier car en cette sombre époque de l'histoire, les personnes montrant un certain don pour les forces occultes étaient considérées comme « hérétiques » et brûlées vives sur un bûcher en pleine place publique.

Le pire arriva quand le fermier parla de cette mésaventure au parent du garçon.

Au début, ceux-ci le crurent fou, mais la vérité se sait toujours. Une simple maladresse de Godric et les deux Griffondor (déjà soupçonneux malgré le récit abracadabrant du fermier) ne pouvaient plus nier l'évidence même : leur fils était possédé par le démon…

……………...

Bon ben suite au prochain épisode (pas tout de suite car les examens vont commencer mais j'essaye de faire de mon mieux pour que vous ayez la suite disons dans une ou deux semaines)

**Ecrit le :** jeudi, 11 mai 2006 à 16 h 07

**Posté le :** jeudi, 11 mai 2006 à 16 h 15


	3. Salazar Serpentard

**Disclaimer : **Ben non, JKR n'a toujours pas accepté de me vendre ses perso mais ne vous en faite pas, je les aurais !

**Rating : **T

**Dragonna : **J'ai le plaisir de t'annoncer que tu es la première à me reviewer et ça me fais rudement plaisir ! Quand à ta question je crois que tu trouveras la réponse dans quelques chapitre (même si c'est limpide comme de l'eau de roche hein ! mais de quelle façon ça je te laisse un peu languir ) ! Si t'as des idées à me proposer n'hésite surtout pas et …review moi encore, j'adore !

**Chapitre 2 : Salazar Serpentard**

Roumanie, au même instant

En ces temps reculés, la Roumanie était considérée comme un pays maudi, peuplé de barbares et de démons de toutes sortes.

Peut-être est-ce à cause du mythe de « Dracula » ? Quoi qu'il en soit cette région était évitée de tous les nomades.

Pourtant si nous nous approchions d'un peu plus près, si nous descendions de notre petit nuage, on s'apercevrait bien vite que cette terre est en tout point identiques à toutes les autres du globe terrestre.

En ce moment même je découvre, dans une montagne au sommet encore vierge de toute présence humaine, un jeune homme qui chasse.

Ne faites donc pas cette tête étonnée, je vous avais bien dit que cette région était semblable à toutes les autres, en voici la preuve : ses habitants chasse le bouquetin comme ailleurs !

Mais si vous me suivez plus en bas, vous apercevrez une autre chose toute aussi étonnante.

Dites-moi, que voyez-vous au milieu ? Un village me dites-vous ? Vous n'avez pas tout à fait tord !

En fait cette région se nome la « Transylvanie », et comme vous pouvez le constater il n'y a aucune trace d'un quelconque Comte Dracula et autre Vampire.

Ho, vous voyez ce que je vois ?

Il y a un groupe au milieu du dit village !

Que font-ils ? Ils dansent ? Ho non ils ne s'amusent pas, on dirait plutôt qu'ils observent quelque chose avec attention et stupéfaction !

Quelque chose ou quelqu'un ?

Approchons nous discrètement pour ne pas qu'ils remarquent notre présence…

C'est un homme, il a des cheveux ébène, noués en une magnifique tresse. Il a un visage assez mince mais ô combien beau.

Avançons encore un peu, j'aimerais tellement le voir de plus près !

Ses cheveux sont coupés devant et encadre son magnifique visage. Quel âge lui donneriez-vous ?

A mon humble avis il ne doit pas avoir plus de 20 ans.

Mon Dieu, regardez ce qu'il fait ! C'est prodigieux, extraordinaire, impensable … c'est … magique !

Oui, magique est bien le mot.

Il prononce une espèce d'incantation et puis pouf … il répare la charrette de son voisin, guérit un enfant de ses vomissements et tous ceux qui font la file devant lui pour quémander de l'aide !

Mais qui est-ce ?

Attendons, nous le saurons bien tôt ou tard.

…

…

…

- « Salazar, Salazar, Salazar, Salazar… »

Salazar ?

Serait-ce son nom ?

Mais Salazar Comment ?

…

…

…

Mais voici qu'arrive un autre personnage, il a l'air bien distingué…serait-ce le « maire » du village ?

Il porte quelque chose dans ses mains, on dirait une sorte de médaille…

- « Mr. Salazar Serpentard, j'ai l'immense privilège de vous offrir cette récompense pour les bienfaits que vous nous apportez chaque jour ! J'espère que vous accepterez ce modeste présent et que vous continuerez à nous protéger des brigands, réparer nos maisons et guérir nos malades ! »

- « Vive Serpentard ! »

- « Hourra ! »

- « Longue vie à Salazar ! »

Un sourire mesquin apparu sur le beau visage du ténébreux Salazar, ce genre de sourire qui signifie :

- « Que voulez vous que ça me fasse de recevoir une quelconque récompense pour des actes qui ne me sont d'aucune difficulté à accomplir. Est-ce que cela changera quelque chose à ma vie, cela me rendra-t-il plus heureux, y trouverais-je une raison de vivre ? »

Car Salazar n'était pas heureux en Roumanie, il ne trouvait pas la vie très trépidante pour un jeune homme et il était adulé sans rien faire.

C'est cette dernière raison qui le fit tombé dans un grand et important moment de réflexion, il allait prendre une décision qui allait changer le cours de sa vie d'une façon ou d'une autre : d'une bonne ou d'une mauvais manière.

Cela faisait déjà un moment qu'il y avait pensé sans trop réfléchir. Mais plus les jours passaient, plus ce dilemme le hantait jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir dormir. Que devait faire, si seulement quelqu'un était là pour l'aider, voir même faire le choix à sa place. Mais il était le seul capable de trancher, ce devait être sa décision et non celle d'un étranger.

Le choix s'offre à lui, il doit décider, choisir entre le bien ou la facilité … .

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Ca vous fait râler de ne pas connaître la suite hein ?

Je suis sadique je sait…

J'espère quand même que vous aimerez !

En plus le chapitre est plus long que le premier (j'ai plus décris, je ne voulais pas arriver au fait directement comme le précédent et…j'ai pris mon temps ! Vous l'avez sûrement remarqué )

Bon ben suite au prochain épisode, j'attaque qui cette fois ? Helga Poufsouffle ou Rowena Serdaigle ? Le débat est ouvert !

**Ecrit le :** mardi, 23 mai 2006 à 20 h 28

**Posté le :** mardi, 23 mai 2006 à 20 h 35


	4. Rowena Serdaigle

**Disclaimer : **J'y arriverais…je les lui prendrait de grés ou de force…

**Rating : **T, mieux vaut être prudent, ça va se corser dans les prochains chapitres…

**Dragonna : **contente que tu aimes au point d'avoir mis ma fic dans tes histoires favorites, là tu me flattes énormément -. En ce qui concerne Godric, je n'ai pas encore une idée précise de sa fuite (ou non fuite…) mais ça viendra dans deux chapitres !

**Moonflower Nymphadora : **Tout d'abord (je sais ça fait très dissertation mais bon…) le coup des patates je sais mais je les laissent ça me fait marrer (et puis des betteraves…)Ensuite, qui te dit que je vais te battre hein ? Jalouse va (lol). Par ailleurs (là je commence à t'énerver non…) il nous est impossible de communiquer par voie orale, donc va voir de temps en temps ma page ! Enfin, … nothing. En conclusion ( je vais me faire tuer…) voila la suite !

**Lily9172 et Kalas1209 : **Merci, je suppose que c'est ma sœur qui vous envois ! lol, ça fait plaisir que vous aimiez !

**Pour tous :** Voila la suite (avec beaucoup de retard je sais mais c'est promis, ça n'arrivera plus !)

**Chapitre 3 : Rowena Serdaigle**

Dans ce que nous appellerons le « nouveau monde », bien des siècles avant qu'il ne connaisse l'horreur des colonisations :

« Bam bam bam bam »

« haouia ouai haouia ouai »

« hou wou wou wou »

(Et tout ça en rythme s'il vous plaît !)

Eh bien oui, vous l'avez sans doute reconnue … non ? Mais c'est la célèbre danse de la pluie ! Avec ses tamtams et ses incantations magiques.

D'ailleurs si vous regardez bien il y a le sorcier du village avec son masque de … c'est un bison je crois. Vous voyez tous ces indiens d'Amérique qui s'agitent autour du feu ? C'est exactement ce que je disais, la danse de la pluie !

Et si vous vous approchez encore un peu, oui c'est ça … plus près … voila ! Que voyez vous à côté du grand manitou ? Une femme ? Bien répondu ! En faite pour être plus précis c'est la fille du chef, elle est jolie n'est-ce pas ?

Comment ? Son nom c'est ça que vous voulez savoir ? Non ? Ben oui suis-je bête, ça vous le connaissez déjà, il est inutile que je vous informe qu'elle s'appelle Serdaigle ! (Attention elle ne porte pas encore le prénom de Rowena, ça viendra plus tard dans l'histoire ! « Zut ! Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça ! ;-) » )

Ha bon ! C'est le nom du jeune homme qui danse à côté d'elle que vous voulez savoir ! (Bandes de vicieuses ! lol). Je crois que … comme c'est moi qui écris j'ai la chance de pouvoir décider ! Alors comment va-t-on l'appeler ? Je crois que je vais vous laisser trouver ! (non non non, c'est aussi votre boulot de m'aider -)

Bon, revenons à nos moutons, ou plutôt à nos indiens.

Voyant que la célèbre danse ne donnait rien, pas même une seule goutte de pluie, le grand chef indien (lui aussi il faudrait le baptiser !) demande à sa fille, qui à mainte reprise stupéfait la foule par de nombreux prodiges :

« Serdaigle, ma fille viens nous en aide et fait tomber la source du ciel »

A ces mots, Serdaigle se lève, élève ses mains aux ciel et prononce d'une voix étonnament forte et claire :

« Pluvio »

Et voila que l'eau se mit à tomber à grosses gouttes, ruisseler sur les visages, enlevant ainsi les peintures des indiens qui se mirent à chanter et danse (non plus pour faire tomber la pluie cette fois ci mais bien pour louer cette faiseuse de déluge).

Le chef (toujours sans nom alors aidez moi !) ordonna à ses meilleurs chasseurs de ramener de quoi faire un festin, il dit aux plus sages des femmes de préparer cette fête, et aux plus jeunes de chercher du bois, beaucoup de bois pour un grand feu. Quand à lui, en attendant que tout soit fin prêt, irait s'assurer que son lit est bien comme il l'avait laissé deux heures plus tôt (avant que l'on vienne le déranger pour des problèmes « facilement » résolu).

C'est ainsi que tout le monde se mis au travail, apportant ici un bison, là des saumons, ou encore du bois. Tout le monde était enthousiaste à cette idée, si bien qu'ils continuaient de chanter sur la pluie tout en travaillant, cela promet une belle cérémonie non ? Ce que j'aimerais en faire parti !

Au soleil couchant tout était prêt. On alla donc réveiller le Grand Manitou (quand je dis « on » je veux bien sur parler de sa fille car les autres membres de la tribut ne se permettraient pas de « Le » réveiller …), on (cette fois c'est tout le monde) s'installa à califourchon en formant un cercle autour du festin, faisant passer le calumet de la paix à son voisins, jouant du tamtam, dansant, chantant, rigolant, et cetera (je ne vais quand même pas énumérer tout ce qu'il faut pour passer un bon moment !).

A minuit passé, rassasiés, fatigués, nos amérindiens dormaient tous paisiblement, sans que rien ne puisse les sortir des bras d'Orphée.

Ce n'est qu'au soleil couchant (non … levant, pardonnez-moi je perd mes tartines, si vous les retrouvez prière de ne pas les manger sinon je ne pourrais plus continuer à écrire !) qu'ils découvrir avec stupeur qu'ils venaient d'être attaqués et capturés par une tribu ennemie.

Leur premier réflexe qu'ils eu fut de chercher du regard la seule personne qui pouvait leur venir en aide : Serdaigle. Mais ils purent sonder les alentour (ce qui n'était en soit pas facile étant donné qu'ils étaient attachés par les bras et les jambes à un tronc d'arbre porté par deux ennemis) leur seule espoir restait introuvable.

Leur deuxième réflexe fut de chercher leur chef, qu'ils trouvèrent, attaché comme eux à un bois, comme un vulgaire trophée de chasse.

La panique gagna rapidement nos amis, presque tous réveillés à présent.

Un murmure s'éleva, puis un grondement sourd, une plainte, des cris de panique parmi ce peuple fait prisonnier d'une façon aussi grotesque, sans avoir pu se défendre.

Mais où était Serdaigle, la jeune fille aux pouvoirs extraordinaire ?

Tout le monde se posait la question mais personne n'y apporta une réponse concrète.

Certain pensait qu'elle avait réussi à fuir avant l'arrivée de ces envahisseurs, d'autres qu'elle était morte, ou encore … . Bref, on ne savait ce qu'elle était devenue.

Mais ils n'osaient se parler entre eux pour se consulter (cela n'étant déjà pas facile la tte en bas, vous avez déjà essayer ? C'est très inconfortable !), ni même se jeter un regard. Ils attendirent donc la suite des évènements.

Ceux-ci n'arrivèrent que bien après. Ils étaient transportés dans cette mauvaise posture depuis ce qu'ils leur semblèrent déjà des heures, ils avaient mal partout, à la nuque, au dos aux bras, aux jambes … La tête leur tournaient si bien que quand ils virent la scène qui se joua sous leurs yeux, ils n'en crurent pas une image.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Alors je fais quoi, je continue ou je vous laisse sur votre fin jusqu'au chapitre n°7 ?

Vous voulez savoir la suite n'est ce pas ?

Moi sadique ? Meuh non…

Bon d'accord je vous mets la suite mais c'est pour me faire pardonner du retard…

La suite alors

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Serdaigle se tenait là, devant eux et dans le village ennemis, libre comme l'air et sans « escorte » pour la surveillée !

Y avait-il une explication logique à cela ?

Oui, il devait bien y en avoir une, ce n'était pas le genre de la fille du chef de se mêler à des ennemis et de livrer sa tribut, quelle que soit la raison !

Mais comment lui parler ? Il fallait trouver une solution…

En y réfléchissant bien ils trouveraient … . C'est, alors qu'ils étaient dans leurs pensées et pas encore remis de leur surprise, que le chef de la tribut adverse s'approcha et ordonna qu' « on » (cette fois ci c'est les siens, son peuple) les déposent et les attachent aux totems, que l' « on » (toujours les mêmes) prépare un feu et qu' « on » (idem … lol) aille appeler le sorcier le plus puissant de la tribut…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Cette fois ci je fini !

J'espère que vous avez passé un agréable moment en ma compagnie (sinon ben faite le moi savoir  vous savez le petit bouton mauve en bas à gauche…)

SVP je veux des revieuws sinon je vais devenir dépressive … obligez vos connaissances, amis, familles à venir me lire et laisser une trace !

A la prochaine, au plaisir de vous lire…

**Ecrit le :** lundi, 26 juin 2006 à 17 h 03

**Posté le :** lundi, 26 juin 2006 à 17 h 08

**  
**


	5. Helga Poufsouffle

**Disclaimer :** Hé non, je ne les ai toujours pas reçu comme cadeau, les personnages de la femme d'outre-manche … .

**Rating :** T, je veux bien que pour l'instant ce soit assez « gentil » mais ça va se corser dans quelques chapitres … .

**Moonflower Nymphadora :** Orthographe quand tu nous tiens … . Je sais que ce n'est pas mon fort mais tant que tout le monde comprend c'est le principal !

**Lily9172 :** Merci beaucoup, ça me fais plaisir que tu aime, le suite ? Dans une semaine … ou plus vite si j'ai des reviews niark niark niark (meuh non je suis pas sadique mais juste en manque de vos messages que j'adore !)

**Pour tous :** si j'ai cinq reviews je vous met la suite ! Et pardon pour le retard mais j'ai eu un problème d'ordinateur (de réseau plus précisement) j'ai du tout formater et réinstaler Windows! Mais le réseau à planté (mauvais ordre, j'ai d'abord mis la carte réseau sans fil avant le programme pour l'installer donc forcément ça ne marchait pas!) Mais bon maintenant c'est réglé à part quelques programme à réinstaller! Marci de votre patience!Biz

Zofia.

**Chapitre 4 : Helga Poufsouffle**

Madrid, en Espagne, an 1029 après Jésus-Christ

Helga Poufsouffle était une jeune fille âgée d'une vingtaine d'années. Son père, le noble conte de Poufsouffle, riche et puissant, envisageait pour sa fille un mariage arrangé avec un de ses bons amis, le duc Ourslalov (pronnoncez « Ourslalofff »).

« Hé bien mon cher, comment allez vous ce matin, vous avez faim ? J'ai tout ce qu'il faut pour satisfaire un fin gourmet comme vous dans mes cuisines, du faisant, du porc, du bœuf, du canard, et même de l'autruche, du chevreuil et du marcassin ! Non ? Soif peut-être, il y a du bordeaux, du beaujolais, du champagne et tout les meilleurs vins du monde ! En fait je fais importer tous ces bon mets des pays qui les cuisinent le mieux, ainsi le « canard aux huit trésors » nous vient de Chine, le beaujolais de France, et cetera. »

« Non merci mon ami, bien que tout cela aient l'air appétissant, mon illustre estomac ne ressent pas la nécessité de se … comment vais-je dire, de se, pardonnez-moi l'expression d'un genre un peu vulgaire, « goinfrer. »

« Passons donc au sujet qui nous rassemble ici vous et moi si vous le voulez bien ? »

« Mais avec joie, avec grande joie cher hôte ! »

« Il faudrait, mais cela n'est que mon avis personnel bien sur, organiser une petite rencontre avant le mariage entre nos deux jeunes enfants dans le but de voire s'ils s'apprécient. »

« Je pense que ce serait une idée remarquable mais que feriez vous si nos jeunes tourtereaux ne s'aiment guère ? »

« Oui je n'y avais pas songé … De toute manière ils ne peuvent aller contre la volonté de leurs parents, c'est-à-dire vous et moi, donc je suppose que, quand bien même nos jeunes fille et fils ne s'éprennent pas l'un de l'autre, ils n'auront certainement pas l'affront de nous l'avouer ! C'est d'ailleurs dans cette esprit que les mariages arrangés sont fait n'est-ce pas mon cher duc ? »

« Oui, vous avez tout à fait raison ! Mais alors … pourquoi diable organiser une telle rencontre ? »

« Cela est simple et fort bien conçu par mon esprit brillant, si s'ose dire, sans bien sur me vanter ! »

« Oui, mais expliquez moi donc, je brûle d'impatience de connaître la raison à une telle bizarrerie ! »

« Hé bien approchez-vous et tendez votre oreille à mon écoute … »

« Humhum … »

« … »

« Continuez je vous prie … »

« … »

« remarquablement pensé … »

« … »

« mûrement réfléchit »

« … »

« Ho oui, cela est fort bien pensé mon ami, vous êtes d'une âme recherchée et dont je vous envie ! »

« Alors c'est d'accord ? »

« Oui, je sens que l'on va bien s'amuser, pas vous ? »

« En effet, j'ai hâte de voire le résultat ! »

C'est sur ces mots que nos deux illustres messieurs se quittèrent, de relativement bonne humeur je dois dire.

C'est également sur ces mots que je vais commencer cette partie de l'histoire d'Helga Poufsouffle, la grande fondatrice de la maison de Poudlard qui porte son nom.

Helga était dans sa chambre, tranquillement en train de broder un motif d'un assortiment florale, regardant par la fenêtre.

Elle aimait ça car la dite fenêtre donnait sur un merveilleux jardin où poussait de nombreux spécimens d'arbres fruités (des pommiers, des cerisiers, de citronniers, des poiriers, des melonniers … heu non là je commence à m'égarer, encore mes tartines lol), de feuillus (des arbres sans fruits), parmi lesquels des chêne, des acers palmatum, des lilas, et même de nombreux conifères. Il y avait de gigantesques parterres de fleures, de toutes sortes, un las où les cygnes aimaient rester, un petit pond au dessus qui permettait de l'enjamber, bref, un magnifique jardin.

Un coup à la porte ne suffit pas à la sortir de ses rêveries, le valet dû frapper au moins cinq fois d'affilées pour que la belle se réveille et aille ouvrir à cet intendant.

« Oui Valère, que me voulez vous ? »

« Excusez moi de vous importunez, mademoiselle, mais monsieur le conte, votre père voudrait vous voir de toute urgence dans le grand salon, c'est important qu'il a dit ! »

« Hé bien soit, dites lui que j'arrive, le temps de me changer et de descendre, et je serais à son écoute. »

« Bien mademoiselle. »

Sur ce, Valère rejoignit le maître de maison

« Hé bien mon cher valet, qu'a-t-elle dit »

« Qu'elle arrivait, Monsieur »

« Dans ce cas vous pouvez disposer »

« Comme vous voudrez, monsieur »

Après une longue attente, Helga retrouva son père dans le grand salon. Celui-ci était fort bien meublé, une bibliothèque (ou du moins une partie de la bibliothèque car la major parti des livres étaient dans un pièce annexe) qui accueillait des livres de grandes renommés, des fauteuils en cuir véritable, des tapisseries et des tapis venus d'orient, un piano et de nombreux cadre qui immortalisaient les ancêtres de la famille Poufsouffle, tous habillés de noir et d'or (il va sans dire que aucun des portraits n'avaient le loisirs de bouger, non ils étaient tous immobile, ce que Helga trouvait fort dommage d'ailleurs car elle auraient voulu savoir ce que ses aïeuls pourraient penser de la façon dont son père tenait la maison, ou connaître tous les secrets qui se disaient dans cette pièce, voire simplement parler à quelqu'un d'autre que le valet, la cuisinière, la femme de chambre ou son père, sa mère étant décédée).

« Vous m'avez fait appelée, père ? »

« Ha, ma fille, oui je suis bien content de vous trouver ! »

« … »

« Je voulais vous entretenir de votre mariage avec le jeune fils du duc Ourslalov. Comment le trouvez vous ? »

« Je dois dire, père que je n'en aucune idée ! »

« Comment ma fille, vous n'en avez aucun sentiment, mais cela est-ce possible ? »

« Puis-je vous rappeler, père que je ne l'ai encore jamais vu ni même aperçu ! »

« Ho ho ho ho, mais oui, suis-je idiot, où avais-je donc la tête ! Vous ne l'avez jamais vu, cela est bien vrai, c'est pour cette raison que je vous ai faire venir. Voulez-vous le rencontrer avant votre mariage ? »

« hé bien, pour dire vrai, je ne veux pas de ce mariage. »

« Comment ! Mais voyons, avez-vous perdu l'esprit ! Savez-vous l'âge que vous avez ? »

« Vingt ans »

« Exactement, vous avez déjà vingt ans et vous n'êtes pas encore mariée à votre âge, savez-vous quel âge avait votre mère lorsque nous nous sommes mariés ? Elle avait seize ans ! Vous êtes déjà en retard mais en plus vous refusez le seul homme qui soit encore assez fou pour vous prendre pour femme ! »

« Il ne fait ça que pour votre argent, père. Etes vous donc aveugle à ce point ! »

« Rhooo, mais c'est un outrage à ma personne et en la personne du duc, et cela par ma propre fille ! N'avez-vous donc aucune contenance ! De toute façon j'ai déjà organisé une rencontre, et vous vous marierez directement après ! Avec monsieur le duc, nous avons déjà tout organisé. De plus j'ai une surprise de taille, ce jour sera le plus beau de votre vie, ma fille ! »

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

A ces mots je vous quitte chers lecteurs, et n'oubliez pas les revieuws !

J'écris des chapitres d'avances alors si vous les voulez avant une semaine il me faut des REVIEUWS !

Prochain chapitre, on revient avec notre pauvre Godric qui est dans un sacré pétrin !

Au faite, j'attends toujours des propositions de nom pour le chef indien et le jeune (qui est beau), sinon je le banni de mon histoire (et je vous fais pas sa description!)

**Ecrit le :** mercredi, 28 juin 2006 à 10 h 26

**Posté le :** mercredi, 5 juillet 2006 à 21 h 51


	6. Qu'as tu fais de beau aujourd'hui, chéri

**Disclaimer :** Toujour pas à moi mais vous en faites pas, elle me les a promis pour mon anniversaire (seul problème c'est qu'elle n'a pas dit lequel …)

**Rating :** T ben oui, ça commence à se corser avec pour entrée … un moment de questionnette!

**Dargonna :** Merci, moi aussi je préfère Godic et Salazar (après tout c'est d'eux que l'on entend le plus parler, ce sont quand même les fondateurs des deux maisons les plus " médiatisées et les plus ennemies!). Tu vas être contente car voici ... Godic Griffondor : Le retour!

**Lily9172 :** Merci pour les noms indiens, y a plus qu'a choisir ... je suis heureuse que tu aimes et voici encore ... du mystère (et un piège pour commencer (zut j'aurais pas dû dire ça ...), ne tombe pas dans le panneau! lol.

**Pour tous :** Bonne lecture et bonne vacances!

Zofia

**PS :** Même si vous n'êtes pas inscrit sur le site et que vous me lisez, vous pouvez, non que dis-je vous DEVEZ me laisser une revieuw sinon je devient dépressive et ça ce lira dans mes chapitres! Quoi du chantage? Mheu non qu'est-ce que vous me racontez!

**Chapitre 5 :** Qu'as-tu fais de beau aujourd'hui, chéri ?

Après une journée de dur labeur, Mr. Le Magistrat rentre chez lui. Ila acquit il y a peu, pour quelque argent le droit de faire des expériences sur son prochain. En entrant dans la cuisine, il conte à sa femme ce qui c'est passé le matin (et croyez moi si vous le voulez, ce n'était pas très joli … si, je vous assure, j'ai tout vu, beurk !). Au début, madame en a été révoltée (il y a de quoi) ; à la seconde elle y en a pris goût (ben oui, les femmes sont curieuses) ; ensuite, la première chose qu'elle lui dit lorsqu'il rentre en robe chez lui :

- « Mon petit cœur, n'avez-vous fait donner aujourd'hui la question à personne ? »

- « hé bien vous me croirez si vous le voulez mais j'ai soumis à la petite questionnette un jeune garçon de même pas douze ans ! »

- « Ho comme c'est merveilleux ! Quel était son crime ? »

- « On le soupçonnait de pratiquer la sorcellerie. »

- « A-t-il avoué son méfait ? »

- « Non mais j'y retourne demain, et je prend un médecin avec, je ne voudrais pas qu'il trépasse sans avoir avoué ses fautes au Seigneur ! »

De ce fait, le grand et respectueux Magistrat retourna le lendemain à ses cachots privés, demanda qu'on lui amène le jeune homme ainsi que les bourreaux.

Le garçon que l'on lui amena était hâve, pâle, défait, les yeux mornes, d'apparence sale et couvert de vermine dont il a été rongé dans un cachot.

Il se donna le plaisir de l'appliquer à la grande et à la petite torture, en présence du chirurgien qui lui tâta le pouls de temps à autre, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en danger de mort, après quoi il recommença en pensant qu'il aurait encore de quoi entretenir sa femme en détails croustillant et puis, ça fait toujours passer une heure ou deux !

Rentrant chez lui, il raconta à sa femme sa « séance » de travail. Il avait découvert l'identité du jeune homme et celui-ci avit fini par avouer son crime.

- « En faite, chérie nous nous sommes trompé à son sujet, il ne pratiquait pas de la magie ! »

- « Ho, mais comment avez-vous pu vous tromper ? »

- « C'est fort simple, nous croyons qu'il prononçait des formules, ou plutôt des incantations ! »

- « Et cela n'était pas ? »

- « Non ! »

- « … Vous l'avez relâché ? »

- « Oui mais avec une sanction ! »

- « Il avait donc bel et bien commis un crime ? »

- « Oui. En faite il s'agissait du chevalier de la Barre, petit-fils d'un lieutenat général des armée, jeune homme de beaucoup d'esprit et d'une grande espérance, mais ayant avant tout l'étourderie d'une jeunesse effrénée. Il fut convaincu d'avoir chanté des chansons impies, et même d'avoir passé devant une procession de capucins sans avoir ôté son chapeau ! »

- « Ho mon Dieu, quel arrogant ! Quelle fut sa sanction ? »

- « Les juges d'Abbeville et moi-même, ordonnâmes, non seulement qu'on lui arrachât la langue, qu'on lui coupât la main, et qu'on brûlât son corps à petit feu ; mais on l'appliqua encore à la torture pour savoir précisément combien de processions il avait vues passer, le chapeau sur la tête ! »

- « Ho, comme vous êtes juste mon époux ! »

- " Vous trouvez! Hé bien vous me flattez très chère! "

Ainsi ce passe les journée du magistrat de ce petit village.

Mais revenons à notre pauvre Griffondor ...

Les pauvres parents de ce futur prodige de la magie ne savaient pas quoi faire. Falait-il le livrer à l'inquisiteur, au magistrat ou le tuer pour ne pas qu'il entrave leur réputation de " gens normaux et sans histoires"?

Si ils l'envoyent chez l'inquisiteur, celui-ci se fera une joie de rendre l'affaire publique afin de prouver au peuple qu'il sert à quelque chose.

Le magistrat peut-être ... c'est un homme juste et droit, il saura quoi faire! Non, tout le monde a entendu parler de sa dernière " victime", le chevalier de la Barre.

Le tuer? De nos propres mains? Notre propre fils? Mais oui, pourquoi pas?

- " Chéri, il faut le tuer! C'est la seule solution" affirma Mme Griffondor

- " Oui mais les gens du villages s'appercevront de sont absence, tout le monde le connâit, pire l'aime."

- " Que proposes-tu alors?"

- " Et si on orguanisait une sorte de tournois dans lequel on inscrirait Godric?"

Il faut savoir que les parents de notre jeune amis étaient des personnes plutôt importante dans ce village, ils possédaient de grandes terres dans lequelles travaillaient des cerfs. Ils avaient voulus faire de leur fils un equier puis un chevalier, mais celui-ci ne voulait rien savoir, il ne projettait pas un tel avenir, lui ce qu'il voulait faire c'était ... alchimiste! Apprendre la règle des alchimistes qui voulait que rien ne se crée ni ne se perd mais se transforme,on ne peut rien obtenir sans faire de sacrifices. On doit offrir un objet de valeur équivalente pour obtenir ce que l'on veut. C'est le principe de l'équivalence en alchimie.

Mais Godric aimait se battre, et tout les motifs étaient bon, que ce soit pour venir en aide à un pauvre malheureux qui passait par là et se faisait massacrer, une provocation auquelle il répondait avec plaisir ou un lion qui terrorisait le peuple. Tout était bon pour une bonne bagarre, et ça ses parents l'avait bien remarqué. Il était donc certain que le jeune Griffondor participerait à ce tournois!

- " Oui mais comment va-t-il mourrir, il est très fort!" demanda Zenevia Griffondor, la mère de Godric.

- " On va payer un champion pour qu'il l'abatte dans une épreuve où notre fils est faible, le combat à l'épée par exemple, il n'a jamais voulu en faire."

- " Tu es merveilleux, on fera passer ça pour un regrettable accident! Sais-tu pleurer?"

- " Bouh ouh ouh ouinnnn, mon fils est mort, tu vas me le payer sale monstre, tuer un si jeune et gentil garçon pour gagner un stupide tournois de village, ouin."

- "Parfait chéri, c'est très réaliste! Mais comment faire pour ne pas que le champion ne se fasse attraper par les gardes?"

- " Pour ça, j'ai ma petite idée ..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Et voilà, c'est la fin de ce second épisode des mésaventures de Godric Griffondor!

Suite bientôt, si j'ai assez de reviews bien sûr!

Mais on dirait que cinq revieuws c'est trop pour vous donc on va un eu diminuer, quatre ça va?

bonne vacance à tous

Zofia

PS : J'ai déja la suite ... prochain épisode, la fuite de Salazar!

**Ecrit le :** mardi, 11 juillet 2006 à 11 h 53

**Posté le :** mardi, 11 juillet 2006 à 11 h 57


	7. La décision de Salazar

**Disclaimer :** Bientôt vous verrez apparaître mon nom sur les livres d'Harry Potter! Heu, en faite non mais on peut toujours rêver non?

**Rating :** T car comme vous l'avez lu, il y a déjà des séances de tortures certes pas encore en détails mais ...

**Lily9172 :** Merci pour ta revieuw ça me fait plaisir. Le piège est au début, as-tu cru que je parlais de Godric avec la questionnette, si oui alors j'ai réussi mon coup!

Monflower Nymphadora : Et oui, vous avez bien deviné d'où me venait l'inspiration de ce magnifique jardin cher duc. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais eu le plaisir de vous lire, cela fait chaud au cœur !

**Pour tous :** J'ai une proposition à vous faire! Et je crois que ça va vous faire marrer lol! Vous allez jouer les éditeurs et coter cette fic sur ../20 mais je veux que vous expliquiez pourquoi vous avez mis ces points, ce qui va et SURTOUT ce qui NE va PAS! C'est vrai quoi j'ai jamais de mauvaise critiques, vous avez peur de moi ou quoi? lol Et n'ayez pas peur de mettre ce que vous pensez, j'accepterai TOUTES les critiques! Et ... faites venir des adeptes pour qu'ils viennent me lire et ME REVIEUWER ! ' Je sais je suis incorrigible!

Zofia

**Chapitre 6 : La décision de Salazar**

Voilà c'est fait, Salazar Serpentard a décidé, il a enfin choisit ce qui convenait le mieux pour lui mais également pour eux. Cela en fera souffrir plus d'un mais la vie est ainsi faite. Et puis après tout ce n'est pas lui qu'ils regretteront, ce sont ses tours de passe-passe!

Il va quitter ce peuple qui l'a hébergé, nourri, soigné et quelques fois consolé.

Mais pourquoi est-ce si dur?

- " Hé ho"

Salazar se retourna pour voir qui l'appelait ainsi mais il ne vit rien au alentour!

- " Lève la tête, c'est moi la narratrice qui te parle!"

- " Ho!"

- " Tu sais pourquoi c'est si difficile de quitter un peuple avec qui tu as passé toute ton enfance?"

- " Ben non pas vraiment, c'est la première fois que je ressent ça!"

- " Et que ressens-tu? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret?"

- " J'ai comme un pincement au ventre, ça fait bizarre!"

Soudain Salazar Serpentard se ravisa, s'apercevant soudain qu'il était en train de dévoiler ses sentiments à des millions de lecteur (enfin des millions j'exagère peut-être non ?)

- « Ca ne te regarde pas ! »

- " C'est parce que tu es peiné, tu a de la tristesse en pensant que tu ne les reverras plus."

- " Non tais-toi, je n'éprouve aucun sentiment à leur égard à part peu être de la pitié!"

- " Pourquoi es-tu resté aussi longtemps dans cet endroit alors?"

- " ... "

- " Hé bien si tu me le permets je vais expliquer moi-même à ces lecteurs ce qui te rend aussi cafardeux!"

- " Non, je ne te le permet pas!"

- " Tant pis, c'es moi qui écrit cette histoire donc j'ai tout les droits et je vais le leur dire. Ne vois-tu donc pas leurs visages intéressés?"

- " JE NE VEUX PAS, C'EST MA VIE ET ELLE EST PRIVEE!"

- " Oui mais c'est mon histoire!"

Quand Salazar Serpentard n'avait qu'une petite dizaine d'années, ses parents s'en sont débarrassé, ils l'on emmené dans un bois, on attendu qu'il s'endorme et l'y on laissé. Quand il s'est réveillé, il a commencé à paniquer, il chercha ses parents pendant la journée entière, les appelant, criant à s'arracher la voix, en vain. Il dû donc se débrouillé seul pendant deux ans, ne se nourrissant que de ce qu'il trouvait dans la forêt, s'abritant des intempéries comme il put. Mais un beau jour de mai, une troupe d'inconnus s'est aventuré dans cette forêt. Au début, Salazar se cachait, ne les connaissant pas il ne voulait pas avoir de mauvaises surprises. Il les observa pendant une semaine perché sur son arbre. Quand il fut certain qu'il ne craignait rien en se montrant à eux, il descendit.

Quelle ne fut par leur surprise en voyant surgir de nul part un enfant seul, et d'allure sauvage! Mais Ils comprirent bien vite que ce n'était en rien un sauvage mais bien un enfant perdu.

Ces habitants d'une petite vielle de Roumanie le prirent donc sous leur aile, l'enfant habitait chez personne ... ou tout le monde, il mangeait quand il avait faim, il faisait de petits travaux pour l'un ou pour l'autre quand il en avait envie, bref il était libre de ses mouvements, il n'embêtait personne.

Âgé d'une petite douzaine d'année, il s'aperçu qu'il avait des dons surnaturels et il appris à les maîtriser. Ceux-ci étaient effrayants car Salazar pouvait passer d'une " bonne " magie à une plus maléfique sans aucun problème.

Plusieurs pilleurs de villages en avaient déjà fait l'expérience, certain en était même mort!

Salazar passa toute son adolescence à inventer des sorts, des potions aux natures plus que mystérieuses, il s'était même fabriqué une baguette magique qui n'était certes pas très puissance mais qui lui suffisait pour l'instant.

Mais c'est à l'âge de quinze ans qu'il se rendit compte que sa place n'était pas parmi ce peuple, mais ailleurs, où ça il ne le savait pas mais il trouverait bien, il suivrait son instinct.

Cinq ans plus tard, il se décide enfin à partir vers l'inconnu, quitter ce personnes qui l'on recueilli comme l'un des leurs.

Et c'est la gorge serrée qu'il quitta le village en pleine nuit.

Il marcha vers l'ouest pendant plusieurs jours sans ne rencontrer le moindre signe de vie.

Il marcha encore.

Et encore.

Et enc ... non! Il arriva aux portes d'une immense ville. Les portes en bois étaient fermées, que devait-il faire? Frapper? Mais, où était-il d'abord, les gens de cette contrée parlaient-ils sa langue? Toutes ces questions venaient en même temps dans sa tête sans qu'il ne trouve une réponse.

Serpentard pris son courage à deus mains, il s'avança, tendit la main qu'il referma sur un immense anneau en fer forgé et frappa un, deus puis trois coups.

Il attendit, non sans quelques appréhensions quand soudain la porte s'ouvrit ...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Et voilà, fin de ce deuxième chapitre sur Salazar Serpentard!

Et mes revieuws? Où sont-elles?

**AVIS :** Oyé oyé mes très chers lecteurs, voici une nouvelle inédite, incroyable, surprenante dirai-je même! A chaque fois que vous m'aurez posté dix reviews je vous enverrais un dessin dessiné par moi Zofia (Amélie Rudowski de mon vrai nom) et parfois inspiré de grand dessinateurs comme Aurore Demilly (http/auroreblackcat.free.fr). Je m'explique, par exemple si X m'a reviewer dix fois, je lui envoie un dessin sur son adresse e-mail mais si Y m'a revieuwer que neuf fois, il lui faut une dixième revieuw pour mériter son cadeau! Bien sur il faut avoir une adresse e-mail (qui accepte les pièces jointes) et me la laisser si vous n'êtes pas enregistré dur ce site!

Bien à vous

Zofia

Ecrit le : mardi 18 juillet 2006 à 12 h 09

Posté le : mardi 18 juillet à 12 h 30


	8. Serdaigle qui es tu?

**Disclaimer :** Elle me les a toujours pas donné la méchante (mais très talentueuse) J. K. Rowling!

**Rating :** T (encore des tortures! J'espère que vous avez le coeur solide!)

**Lily9172 :** Merci pour la note et les commentaires! Ca me fait rudement plaisir!

**Pour tous :** Petit changement, après seulement CINQ revieuws vous aurez droit à votre surprise!

**Chapitre 7 : Serdaigle qui es-tu?**

**Résumé de l'épisode précédant :** La tribu de Serdaigle se trouve prisonnière d'une tribu ennemie contre laquelle ils étaient en conflit pour une histoire de territoire. Mais quel n'est pas leurs surprise quand il s'aperçoive que Serdaigle se trouve en compagnie de cette tribu ennemie!

Même en y réfléchissant bien ils ne trouvaient aucune solutions plausibles.

- " Elle a peut-être été parler au chef de la tribu ennemie? " Mais cela n'avait pas de sens puis ce qu'ils étaient toujours prisonniers.

- " Ou le chef se la garde comme trophée? " Mais là aussi il y avait un problème car elle était en liberté, libre de ses actes! Et elle ne leur prêtait même pas attention, comme si elle ne les connaissait pas!

- " Peut-être est-ce une de ses ruses? " Oui, ça serait possible mais comment en être sur? Et puis ce manque de réaction de sa part était très déconcertant! Elle aurait put leur faire un petit signe quand même mais là non, rien pas un regard!

La nuit tomba assez vite sur le village et les questions restaient désespérément sans réponses.

Les prisonniers furent séparés en trois groupes afin d'assurer une meilleure surveillance. Les deux premiers groupes comportaient les indiens qui n'avaient aucune position influente au sein de la tribu. Quand au troisième, il abritait le chef et sa famille, le sorcier et le meilleur guerrier.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CADEAU POUR MES TRES CHERS ET BIEN AIMES LECTEURS : UN INDICE ...**

Ce que vous ignorez et qui est essentiel au déroulement de l'histoire c'est que Serdaigle demeurait parmi ce troisième clan, auprès de son père! ( Et c'est à ce moment là que vous retournez lire le premier chapitre sur Serdaigle et que après l'avoir lut entre cinq à dix fois pour certain, vous vous demandez si je ne suis pas devenue folle ou si c'est vous même qui ne l'êtes pas! Mais rassurez vous, tout ceci vous semblera plus cohérent après les explications que voici !) Mais gardez bien ce précieux élément en tête et réfléchissez car vous, vous avez la chance d'avoir une écrivain qui vous révèle certain indices, pensez donc aux pauvres indiens capturés qui eux n'on pas vu Serdaigle capturée et qui on l'esprit torturé par la cruauté de mon esprit tordu ... heu je veux dire par cette histoire abracadabrante ... zut ma plume à fourchée ... par cette histoire passionnante!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dés le soleil levant, les iroquois (le peuple ennemi) se réunir afin de décider du sort de leur prisonniers. Après plusieurs minutes de discussion (et de dispute !), ils se mirent d'accord pour se partager les différentes tortures et les prisonniers.

- " Ca va être une bonne journée aujourd'hui! " disait un iroquois à son compagnon.

- " Oui, l'esprit de l'aigle va nous accorder sa bonté pour les prochains jours, peut-être nous apportera-t-il de la pluie en remerciement de la mort de ces maléfiques! "

Deux groupes s'étaient formés dans la tribu, d'un côté ceux qui préféraient la pratique du "scalp", de l'autre ceux qui aimait les tortures lentes. Le chef prisonnier et les autres du dernier groupe allaient être réduit à une sentence plus horrible que la mort : l'esclavage!

Il en avait été décidé que les femmes et les enfants captifs devraient mourir sous les mandibules des fourmilles, les hommes quant à eux ... subiraient le scalp!

On creusa les trous destinés à accueillir les femmes et enfants, durant toute la journée. La nuit tombée, on y plaça les captifs, on les recouvrit de terre jusqu'au coup puis on leur badigeonna la tête de miel. Il n'y avait plus qu'a attendre que les fourmilles fassent leurs travail! Cela devrait durer plusieurs jours, pendant lesquels qui voulait pourrait se rendre sur le lieu de torture et observer l'évolution de la besogne des animaux! Et bientôt, ces pernicieux ne seraient plus reconnaissables!

La première torture suivant son court, les iroquois entamèrent la seconde.

Ils lièrent les hommes (ceci leur prirent beaucoup de temps car ils se débattaient comme des enragés) pieds et poings de sorte qu'il leur était impossible de bouger d'un centimètre. Ensuite, selon la rituelle symbolique ancienne, ils pratiquèrent une incision autour du cuir chevelu. Sous l'atroce souffrance, le premier supplicié ne put réprimé un cri si perçant que les vautour s'envolèrent des arbres mais ce n'était rien comparé à la surprise qui attendait les prisonniers : Serdaigle en personne prélevait la chevelure du crâne! Tous y passèrent et tous voyaient avec horreur Serdaigle, la douce et si bonne Serdaigle leur prélever la chevelure avec une haine dont trahissait tout les trait de son visage!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pour la petite histoire, les amérindiens croyaient que l'esprit, l'âme résidait dans le cuir chevelu, car les cheveux continuent de pousser après le décès. Le scalp était pour les guerriers une façon de s'emparer de l'âme des morts, de leur énergie vitale. On allait jusqu'à manger le cerveau des combattants pour s'approprier leur force. C'était aussi pour retrouver une partie des proches, morts au combat et mangés par les ennemis.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

C'est après une double souffrance que les guerriers sioux (car c'était là leur tribu) se laissèrent mourir, leurs questions restant à jamais sans réponses.

Après une semaine, les femmes et les enfants confiés aux soins des petits hyménoptères étaient méconnaissables.

Le chef des Sioux devint l'esclave du tyran iroquois, chef de la tribu. Celui-ci était jeune et extrêmement cruel. Ce n'est qu'en tuant son cruel prédécesseur que celui-ci put devenir le chef. Un des plus horrible et des plus cruel parmi les indiens d'Amérique!

Mais, croyez moi ou pas, il avait quand même un coeur, du moins c'est ce que une personne ne le connaissant pourrait croire. Car il était éperdument amour d'une fille de son clan, du moins en apparence!

Je dit en apparence seulement car dans son coeur il ne l'aimait pas, il la voulait car c'était à ce jour la seule qui lui résistait toujours, défiant ainsi toute sont autorité! Mais, incroyable que cela puis-ce paraître ... elle ressemblait trait pour trait à ... Serdaigle !

La surprise du l'instant laissa place à une pensée machiavélique ... qu'il allait bientôt réaliser, lui et son coeur de pierre ...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Et voila, c'est fini !

Désolée pour le retard ! Mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de review !

Pour la suite, place à Helga Poufsouffle !

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ecrit le :** vendredi, 28 juillet 2006 à 23 h 55

**Posté le :** samedi, 29 juillet 2006 à 0 h 04


	9. La rencontre inattendue!

**Disclaimer :** Toujours J. K. Rowling

**Rating :** T, ben vi avec les scène de tortures que je vous met ...

**Lily9172 :** Je suis flattée que tu as aimé du début à la fin, vraiment! J'ai une petite question ... ça veut dire quoi ptdr? Pardonne mon ignorance! Au faite le dessin tu aimes? Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas vite comprendre pour Serdaigle et tout deviendra limpide (enfin je l'espère!) Encore merci!

**Pour tous :** J'attends vos reviews avec impatience! Vous dormez ou vous êtes en vacances ou quoi ! lol

Zofia

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 8 : La rencontre inattendue!**

**Résumé de l'épisode précédent :** Le comte de Poufsouffle et son ami le duc Ourslalov ont l'idée d'organiser une rencontre entre Helga Poufsouffle et son futur conjoint. L'intéressée ne semble quant à elle ne pas vouloir de ce mariage arrangé!

Une semaine après cette discussion entre Helga et son père, les préparatifs de la rencontre des jeunes futurs mariés étaient presque terminés. Je dis presque car il manquait encore certaine chose essentielle à une fête de cette ampleur. En effet, le gâteau, une magnifique pièce montée sur plusieurs étages n'était pas tout à fait terminée. Mais le maître pâtissier, le meilleur d'Espagne, y mettait tout son talent afin que tout soit parfait.

Si vous voyez la décoration des jardin je crois que vous n'en reviendriez pas! Partout il y avait des compositions florales de roses, de renonculacées, de crucifères, de papilionacées et j'en passe que des plantes d'une rare beauté! Il y avait également de nombreux ruban de toutes les couleurs, fabriqués dans la soie la plus pure, des tables de jardins étaient posées ici et là, faites dans le chêne le plus robuste et travaillées avec une telle finesse! De nombreuses statues décoraient également ce magnifique espace vert, toutes taillées dans le marbre le plus blanc. Il y avait aussi ... non, je crois que je vais m'arrêter là, je suis sure que vous avez déjà le vertige n'est ce pas?

Bref, ce jardin n'était comparable à aucun autre en Espagne, même le roi pouvait en être jaloux!

Des Constructeurs avaient été appelés pour construire l'hôtel et une petite chapelle qui pourraient abriter tout le monde, et du monde il y en avait (donc la chapelle ressemblait plus à une cathédrale!). Parmi les personnes présentes, on pouvait voire le roi d'Espagne en personne, le président du gouvernement (semblable à notre premier ministre), 324 des 350 membre élus du Congrès des députés, des cousins, parrains, oncles, grands-parents, etc. Bref, que du beau monde!

A 11 heures tout fut fin prêt (enfin) et on put alors organiser cette rencontre pour laquelle tous ce " tralala " fut mis en oeuvre!

Helga entra en première dans une salle adjacente à la chapelle. Malgré toute l'argumentation de son père, elle ne put réprimer un dégoût en voyant tout cette mascarade, cette fête, ce mariage dont elle n'avait nullement envie et ces invités, si illustre soit-ils qui s'empiraient au buffet froid, tous agglutinés les uns sur les autres!

Ceux-ci, en voyant entrer la belle et ravissante Helga Poufsouffle, s'arrêtèrent de manger, le teint rouge de honte d'avoir étés surprit ainsi dans un comportement aussi bestial et primaire!

Elle alla s'assoire au siège que l'on lui octroya et attendit cette inconnu dont elle serait la femme avant la fin de la journée.

Durent toute la semaine elle s'était demandé à quoi il pouvait bien ressembler. Elle ne connaissait rien de lui, même pas son age! Elle s'avait juste que c'était le fils d'un duc, vieil ami de son père. Maintenant qu'elle se trouvait la, prête à voir cet inconnu, Notre Helga voulait fuir, fuir loin de ses obligations de fille riche, loin de tout ça!

Alors qu'elle réfléchissait, une idée lumineuse lui traversa l'esprit, la meilleur qu'elle n'aie jamais eu depuis qu'elle avait ce courtisant en crapaud!

- " Ca pourrait marcher " pensa t-elle

- " Mais en même temps que ferai-je après, ou irai-je? Je n'ai aucune famille digne de ce nom! "

- " En même tems je n'ai besoin de personne ..."

Et après un dilemme intérieur, Helga trouva que son plan était la seule issue qu'elle avait pour enfin être LIBRE! C'est alors qu'elle le mit à exécution ...

Quelques secondes après, le jeune fils du duc Ourslalov fit son entrée dans cette même salle. Aussi rapide que fut son regard pour trouver sa bien-aimée, il ne vit pas la petite chose se faufiler vers la sortie, en dessous des chaises des invités médusés par la disparition soudaine de Helga. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le nouveau venu avec un regard hagard, sans pouvoir dire un mot. Le jeune Ourslalov rougit de timidité, croyant que ces visages exprimaient ce que leur propriétaire pensait du sien, car en effet, Mirco n'était pas beau du tout : il avait de nombreux boutons rouge sur un visage trop rond et trop petit par rapport à son corps, il avait un oeil qui, pardonnez moi la vulgarité de cette expression, disait " merde " à l'autre, une bouche presque inexistante par laquelle on pouvait voir des dents d'une inégalité presque parfaite!

Mais il fut à son tour surprit de l'absence d'Helga, sa bien aimée que l'on lui avait assuré déjà dans la salle, n'attendant que lui! Scrutant chaque recoin de la pièce, du plus petit trou au mur jusqu'au plafond. Après ses recherches bien inutiles, il du se rendre à l'évidence ... on lui jouait une farce, de très mauvais goût d'ailleurs, déjà qu'il n'aime pas les plaisanteries étant d'un naturel assez paranoïaque! Vraiment son père et ce comte de je ne sais quoi avaient très mauvais goût, puis ce qu'il en était ainsi il irait se venger en n'épousant pas cette Helga qui était certainement de mèche avec eux! D'ailleurs il n'épouserait personne, ce qu'il voulait lui c'était être LIBRE et non pas s'atticher d'une gourde avec de grande manières! Il se moquait bien de devoir perpétrer la lignée des Ourslalov!

Mais revenons à notre protagoniste, si vous le voulez bien, cela va de soit!

Helga avait trouvée l'idée astucieuse, voire même géniale! Elle s'était empressée de la mettre à exécution avant que le fils Ourslalov ne fasse son entrée. Et ce fut juste car à peine avait-t-elle fait la manoeuvre que celui-ci entra, et c'est à ce moment là qu'elle sut qu'elle avait fait le bon choix! Lui ne l'avait pas remarquée mais les invités eux furent surprit de cette disparition soudaine et elle ne fut pas mécontente de voire leurs têtes médusées!

Mais maintenant elle devait trouver un endroit pour dormir, la nuit arrivant à grand pas, et puis elle devait reprendre son apparence normale car elle ne pouvait pas rester éternellement ainsi.

Oui car Helga Poufsouffle avait réussi ce tour de force sous l'apparence d'un ... blaireau!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Et voila, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui.

J'espère que vous avez aimé, sinon faites le moi savoir (même si vous avez aimé, c'est le petit bouton mauve en bas de page, mais si, vous savez celui sur lequel vous ne cliquez jamais dessus ! lol)

A la semaine prochaine, on revient avec notre Griffondor préféré!

Et n'oubliez pas, toutes les cinq review que vous me posterez il y a un dessin à la clé, et un beau! Et de moi hi hi hi!

Zofia

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ecrit le : mercredi, 2 août 2006 à 21 h 39

Posté le : mercredi, 2 août 2006 à 21 h 41


	10. Un tournoi des plus surprenant

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages sont à J. K. Rowlin sauf ceux dont vous n'avez jamais entendu parler!

**Rating :** T toujours!

**Lily9172 :** Merci je suis contente que tu aimes (le dessin et la fic!) et je suis très flattée que tu l'aie imprimé (pour l'instant j'en ai fait 78 alors comme il y en a beaucoup je n'enverrais que ceux que je trouve beau!).

**Dragonna :** Oui je me doutai un peu que tu étais partie en vacances! Je ne sais pas encore pour les couples mais si j'en fais ce ne sera déjà pas des slash et les couples ne seront pas entre des fondateurs mais plus un fondateur et un perso inventé. Mais bon je ne sais encore rien!

**Pour tous :** Je suis vraiment désolée du retard, je sais j'avais dit 3 semaines, un mois et là ça va faire presque le double mais j'ai eu quelques contre temps!Mais ... envoyez moi des reviews pitié!

**PS :** Je crains que je ne sois plus capable de vous envoyer un chapitre par semaine car j'ai recommencé les cours, ce serait donc un chapitre toutes les deux semaines, mais je vais faire mon possible pour maintenir le rythme d'un par semaine!

Bonne lecture à tous.

Votre dévouée Zofia

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 9 : Un tournoi des plus ... surprenant**

**Résume de l'épisode précédent :** Ne trouvant pas d'autre moyen de préserver leur statut et leur honneur, les parents du pauvre Godric décident d'organiser un tournois dans lequel leur bien aime fils se fera tue "accidentellement".

En ces temps reculés, le tournoi était une pratique courante dans la chevalerie, et ce malgré les nombreux mort et blesses lors de ces rencontres. C'était une compétition entre chevaliers en armures pour montrer aux spectateurs la bravoure, la force et le courage de chacun, le vainqueur étant Le plus courageux, Le plus fort et Le plus brave. Afin d'avoir l'honneur d'être reconnu sous ces différentes qualités, les participants n'hésitaient pas à enfreindre les quelques règles de fair play. De plus, bon nombre des chevaliers sont adoubés à l'issue de ces tournois.

Tous cela, Godric le savait mais quand ses parents lui proposèrent de participer à une de ces rencontres qui allait prochainement se dérouler dans la région, c'est avec une grande excitation qu'il accepta. Il remercia maintes et maintes fois ses parents de le laisser participer et leur promis de remporter le tournoi! Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était que ses parents ne voulaient pas qu'il gagne, et qu'ils fassent tout ce qu'il soit possible de faire afin qu'il trépasse!

Le grand jour était prévu pour le début de l'année 1030, il avait donc trois mois pour ce préparer à cette grande rencontre. Stimulé par l'idée de gagner (et de voire la tête que ferait la foule quand elle verrait un si jeune garçon gagner une telle compétition), notre Griffondor s'entraîna a toute les discipline : joute équestre, maniement de l'épée (ou il se révéla avoir un grand potentiel), de la hache et autres armes. Bien que ses parents lui donnèrent beaucoup plus de travail qu'avant (a croire qu'ils voulaient l'empêcher de s'entraîner!) Godric put atteindre un niveau nettement au dessus de la moyenne des jeunes chevaliers. Et, à quelques jours du tournoi, Godric reçu de ses parents une magnifique épée dont le mange était incrusté de somptueux rubis. A la vue de cet objet d'une rare beauté, Godric remercia ses parents de ce présent, mais ce qu'il ne doutait pas c'est que les personnes qu'il embrassait avec gratitude avaient fait en sorte que l'épée soit trop lourde pour un enfant de la carrure de Godric!

Machiavélique n'est-ce pas?

Le jour "J" approchait à grand pas et Godric était de plus en plus excité, si bien qu'il n'arrivait plus à dormir. C'est donc avec une mine tirée pas la fatigue mais non sans une grande motivation que notre jeune ami fit son entrée sur le tournoi. Comme tout les participants, il reçu le "planing" qui s'étalait sur une semaine d'effort (en effet certain tournois durait plusieurs jours voire des semaines entières), ou était mentionne le nom de chaque concurrent qu'il devrait affronter ainsi que l'épreuve dans laquelle il se devait d'être le meilleur, à chacune de ces épreuves il devrait se battre contre les plus grands champions que la chevalerie aie connue. En passant de Joris d'Aurelle par Asson de Rambures en n'oubliant pas Jean, dit Jeannotus, chevalier, baron de Castelbajac, vicomte ou viguier de Goudon, capitaine de 100 hommes, que du beau monde et tous étaient très fort.

Le roi Robert II prit place sur son modeste trône ainsi que sa troisième épouse, sa gracieuse majesté la reine Constance d'Arles (fille de Guillaume II, comte d'Arles et d'Adélaïde d'Anjou), ainsi que deux de leur, fils Henri I er et Robert I er (futur duc de Bourgogne), très friand de ce genre de spectacle. Il ordonna le commencement du tournoi.

Godric regarda son "horaire" et s'aperçu que la première épreuve qu'il devait accomplir était l'une de ses préférée : la joute équestre! Il ne connaissait pas son adversaire, mais se dit-il ce sera une surprise!

En attendant sont tour, il observa les différents concurrents afin d'avoir une petite idée de leur niveau. Comme il pouvait s'en douter ils étaient tous d'un niveau bien meilleur que lui, mais peu importait car lui, il avait un petit avantage que tous ignoraient ... et il espérait bien s'en servir!

Ce n'est que vers le début d'après midi que notre cher ami put enfin faire ses preuves. Il allait enfin jouter contre un vrai pro! Il se dirigea vers le terrain, monta sur sont cheval et attrapa la joute que lui donna un equiyer. Celle ci lui paru peser un poids énorme, beaucoup plus qu'a l'entraînement!

- " Je n'ai peu être pas assez mange? " se dit-il

Mais soudain, celle-ci ne pesa plus rien, il ne sentait que le morceau de bois qui était encore plus léger qu'une plume!

- " Tant mieux, comme ça je viserait facilement! " pensa-t-il tout en observant sont adversaire faire un horrible grimace en recevant a sont tour la joute qui parut a lui aussi peser une tonne.

Il fallait maintenant se concentrer car le roi allait bientôt donner le départ, il ne s'agissait plus de se laisser déconcentrer par tout et n'importe quoi! Le roi leva sont mouchoir et d'un geste lent, le laissa tomber a terre.

Nos deux concurrent s'élancèrent alors l'un contre l'autre, joute contre joute de part et d'autre de la barre que les séparait. Cela ne dura que quelque secondes, après ce fut le choc, l'un tomba à terre, l'autre retournait à sont point de départ, attendant la prochaine manche.

Notre jeune Griffondor se releva péniblement, il avait fait une assez mauvaise chute et eu beaucoup de mal a remonter sur sont cheval. Quand il y parvient, il se demanda pourquoi c'était lui qui était tombé et non pas sont adversaire, peut être l'avait-il sous estime! Il devait faire plus attention cette fois car, s'il voulait gagner il était obliger de remporter les deux manches!

Il se concentra et essaya d'oublier la douleur qui lancinait sa jambe. Il reprit sa joute et s'élance pour la deuxième fois contre sont adversaire. Cette fois ci il tient bon et réussi a faire vaciller le chevalier d'un bon coup lancer sur le cote, cela porta ses fruits car il le fit tomber a terre.

A la troisième élancer, le choc fut encore plus rude que les premières fois, chacun vacilla, manquant de tomber et essayant de rester en équilibre le plus longtemps possible (car c'est le dernier tomber qui gagne l'épreuve) mais en vain, tout les deux penchèrent en même temps ... mais ... on ne sait par quel miracle, Godric retrouva tout d'un coup sont équilibre, comme si il avait put se raccrocher a quelque branches invisibles! Ce fut un moment des plus ... magique, son adversaire tomba comme une masse et le choc avec le sol produisit un affreux " CRAC ", il s'était casser quelque chose, mais peu importait pour notre heureux vainqueur car, lui il n'était pas tombe et gagnait ainsi sa première épreuve!

Il ne put réprimer sa joie et fut surprit que ses parents eux ne soit pas plus content que ça : ils s'étaient contenter de le féliciter mais sans plus!

Godric regarda ensuite l'épreuve suivante : elle était le lendemain matin et c'était la joute ... de l'anneau! Le principe était relativement simple, les concurrents devaient décrocher un anneau avec une lance ... au galop! Plus simple a dire qu'a faire mais notre ami avait plus tour dans sont sac!

Il eu du mal a dormir cette nuit la car il était presser de remporter cette exercice dans lequel il était particulièrement doue!

Le jour levé, Godric se leva et se dépêcha d'enfiler ses affaires, il partit sur le terrain où aurait lieu l'épreuve. Il n'y avait encore personne. Ce n'est qu'après une demi heure que des chevaliers vinrent se joindre a lui, attendant eux aussi l'arrivée du roi qui était seule mandate à donner le départ. Le premier qui réussirait à décrocher l'anneau gagnerait la partie!

Le roi arriva enfin, après une attente qui sembla une éternité pour nos joueurs. Tous se mirent sur la ligne de départ et, le mouchoir tombe, galopèrent cote à cote vers la cible qui se trouvait à une centaine de mètre. Lances en l'air, nos batailleurs essayèrent de viser l'anneau qui n'était pas très gand. Notre jeune ami se savait imbattable dans ce jeu, il avait fait ses preuves à l'entraînement. En vue de l'anneau, il ne ralenti même pas, ne cilla pas et fixa avec attention le cercle qui luisait, il s'approcha et l'attrapa du bout de sa lance. Il revient ensuite au cote du roi et lui présenta sont butin. Il fut immédiatement déclaré vainqueur sous les applaudissements de la foule médusée.

Une fois de plus ses parents ne semblaient pas ravis de sa victoire, bien qu'ils le félicitent hypocritement.

La troisième épreuve était le joute du sarrasin ou joute Quintaine : on frappe le bras d'un mannequin, toujours au galop avec sa lance, il tourne sur lui-même et risque d'assommer le chevalier si il n'évite pas sont coup! Dans ce jeu, Notre bien aime Griffondor était également très fort, grâce a sa petite taille il pouvait assez facilement se mouvoir et éviter le coup.

Elle se déroula l'après midi et, bien sur la plupart des joueurs ne purent éviter le coup vengeur du mannequin. Godric lui évita le coup de justesse remportant également cette épreuve.

Il se sentait imbattable et d'une confiance inébranlable! Ses parents eux étaient de plus en plus exaspères!

En regardant sa fiche, Godric s'appeau qu'il ne lui restait que deux épreuves a passé, elles se dérouleraient l'une en fin d'après midi et la dernière le lendemain, en fin de matinée.

L'avant dernière était la passe d'arme, il faut toucher de sa lance un écu fixe de l'autre cote d'un chemin garde par un chevalier provocateur. Griffondor ne connaissait pas cette épreuve, il n'en avait même jamais entendu parle!

- " Mais ... ", se dit-il, " ... ce ne doit pas être très compliquer! "

Arrive au lieu de cette avant dernier jeu, il s'aperçu qu'il ne restait que cinq chevaliers. Chacun passa a sont tour, Godric était le dernier. Lorsque ce fut a lui, il s'élance, regarda le chevalier provocateur dans les yeux et celui-ci resta pétrifie, il pu ainsi facilement toucher l'écu de sa lance en un temps record! Il sauta de sont chevale sous les acclamations de la foule.

Ses parents montraient de plus en plus leur mauvaise humeur.

Cette nuit la, Godric dormi comme un bébé, heureux de sa journée.

Il passa la matinée du lendemain a sillonner le terrain du tournoi, observant les derniers chevaliers se battre, alla dans un endroit qui devait être l'infirmerie. A sont grand étonnement beaucoup de chevaliers étaient grièvement blesses. Il alla leur parler (a ceux qui avaient encore la force de lui répondre) et apprit qu'ils étaient presque tous dans cette état a cause du champion en titre qu'ils avaient combattu dans l'épreuve des combats à la barrière, où deux partis luttaient à pied, avec la hache, l'épée et la masse d'armes, pour se jeter l'un contre l'autre hors de la lice. Et ce colosse n'était autre qu un seigneur de Touraine, nommé Geoffroi de Preuilli, celui la même qui rédigea un code des tournois qui servait de règle.

C'était sa dernière épreuve et, pour la première fois avait peur! Les rescapes lui avouèrent que trois chevaliers avaient périt lors du tournoi, a cause de ça Geoffroi de Preuilli, et d'autres, plus chanceux n'avaient perdu que l'un ou l'autre membre! En effet, Godric avait remarque en entrant que plusieurs chevalier avait perdus un bras, parfois même, mais plus rare ceux la, une jambe!

L'heure de la confrontation approchait a grand pas, et Griffondor du se résoudre a l'évidence, il n'avait aucune de remporter cette épreuve! Il allait déserter quand soudain, il tomba nez a nez avec ses parents qui, pour la première fois depuis le début du tournoi affichait un sourire (on voyait même leurs dents c'est pour vous dire ...)

- " Ou vas-tu mon chéri, la dernière épreuve est a l'autre bout du terrain, dépêches-toi d'y aller sinon tu vas arriver en retard! "

- " Heu ... je n'ai pas trop envie de continuer ... "

- " Comment! Mais tu as gagné tous les jeux, pour remporter le tournoi tu dois aller combattre! Allez, fais le pour nous! "

- " Heu ... mais ... "

- " Si tu remporte le tournoi tu sera aimé dans le monde entier, et tu auras ta place partout, ou que tu aille tout le monde connaîtra ton nom, ne serait-ce pas merveilleux? "

Godric s'imagina un instant remportant cette épreuve, la reconnaissance du roi, la foule en délire qui hurlerait sont nom, les histoire que l'on raconterait aux petits enfants avant qu'ils aillent dormir, l'histoire de Godric Griffondor, le plus jeune vainqueur des tournois!

- " C'est d'accord, j'y vais! "

Il couru a toutes jambes pour arriver a temps sur le terrain. La il vit le chevalier Geoffroi de Preuilli, vainqueur depuis quatre années des tournois auxquels il a participé.

Le mouchoir tomba, les deux finalistes se mirent l'un en face de l'autre. S'arment d'une hache et de sa magnifique épée, Godric s'élança sur sont adversaire qui, lui riait aux éclats en évitant le coup que lui assigna Griffondor.

- " Quoi, c'est contre toi que je dois me battre, mais c'est une plaisanterie, tu n'est pas plus grand que les nains qui jonche ma campagne! "

Godric essaya de l'atteindre une seconde fois, sans aucun résulta, sont adversaire évitait ses coup avec un telle facilité! Apres une dizaine de minute, Griffondor était épuise, sont concurrent lui ne montrait aucun signe de fatigue. Il se décida enfin a lui aussi mettre en pièce le " nain " qu'il avait en face de lui!

Godric ne vit pas le coup venir, il tomba lourdement a terre, se tenant l'épaule d'une main et de l'autre levant son épée. Il était mal en point et saignait abondamment. Geoffroi recommença, soulevant son épée il toucha l'avant bras cette fois ci. Griffondor retomba et ne put cette fois-ci se relever! Il resta au sol, cloue par la douleur!

Geoffroi de Preuilli décida de changer son épée pour une hache!

- " J'en ai marre de jouer avec ce petit gars, je vais l'achever d'un coup bien plante! " se dit-il.

Le public, qui avait été conquit par le jeune Griffondor se leva des tribunes et se jeta sur le chevalier.

C'est a ce moment la que le pape Innocent II décida de faire son apparition sur le tournoi! Il fit stopper l'épreuve et interdit énergiquement la pratique du tournoi (il en fera même part au concile de Clermont-Ferrand dans le courant de l'année qui, officiellement supprimera cette pratique dans tout le royaume de France!).

Et c'est sur cette phrase que je termine ce très long chapitre!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

J'espère que ça vous a plus!

J'ai fait un chapitre aussi long pour me rattraper du retard, j'espère que vous m'en direz des nouvelles! Je compte sur vous hein?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ecrit le :** lundi, 2 octobre 2006 à 17 h 03

**Posté le :** lundi, 2 octobre 2006 à 17 h 27


End file.
